TALS Episode 2: Testin' the Worth of True Love
by crazywildchild
Summary: When Klaus returns to his childhood home, he gets a wonderful surprise: the arrival of his "fiancé" and her brother. His relationship with Elsa becomes strain for the bickering and falls out. Old memories flood back to the lovers and trust at a standstill. Is this the end of Kelsius' love? Will true love prevail in this topsy turvy land of Arendelle? Is the city he once knew gone?


**Hey Friendly Beings!** **It might've been a year so passed, but this was the story needed the wait! College had gotten very complicated so more focus to that was a must. The second episode of the Arendelle Love Story has begun! I've already had the blueprints of this episode already. MORE TO COME!**

 **Frozen © Disney**

 **Klaus, Marina, many OCs and TALS trilogy © crazywildchild :)**

* * *

Klaus had hoped his homecoming to his childhood home could've come a lot later. He had to admit that coming home is understatement. Since he was five, his father, Sir Sebastian, and him went to live with the royal family. Lady Katrina, his mother, had refused it at first since she went with them to move in. Later, she reconsidered when she saw her son with the princesses. They had awakened a side of Klaus she hadn't seen in a long time. Klaus felt as if this was a ploy to get him into an arranged married. He looked to the queen. It had been six months after the swordsmanship tournament. Their relationship hadn't made headlines yet. While they had picnics in the garden, it had become very awkward between them as her advisors had a few choice words of the deal. Elsa and Klaus could still have chats, but the lovers soon realized it might not work. Klaus sighed as he looked out over the countryside. Anna had to recommend Elsa and him to share the other side of the carriage. Olaf was switching between the sides filled with excitement.

"Hey Klaus," Olaf yelled.

Klaus' thoughts ran away.

"What is it, Olaf?" Klaus sounded angry even to himself.

"How long have been away from your home?"

"Over decades," His mother chimed happily.

"Really?"

"Yes." Lady Katrina smiled.

"Did you miss it, Klaus?" The snowman asked curiously.

"No, I hardly remember when I was five." Klaus said honestly.

"That's too bad." Olaf frowned.

He smiled as hopped onto Klaus' lap to take in the scenery. The royal carriage hit a bump that knocked Klaus out of his seat. He was hurled towards the princess. His body reached away the carriage as his head landed on Anna's lap.

"Ouch." Olaf commentated.

Then another bump spring the young lord back into his seat. That wasn't before he headed towards Elsa. He looked up to the queen's face. She was beet red. Klaus felt his face burn. He tried to apologize but she turned and watched her scenery. He sighed mentally. That was awkward. Anna was fighting back a smile. They still had feelings for each other.

Klaus had to admit that there was something that he couldn't get over. That was what Elsa's (the one he hates) advisor had to say about their relationship. _You might have grown up around the castle, but that doesn't mean you have the right to marry her majesty._ He knew it bothered Elsa as much as it upset him. It wasn't even comprehendible. He could agree with the princess, _but it's true love!_ What could he have fought something it would've been this.

Once the carriage had gone over very familiar hills, Klaus knew he was home. His family home has acres and acres of land that he would explore every so often in his visits. The carriage stopped. Klaus was ready to get outside. He knew the sisters felt the same. After the awkwardness died, the lord opened its door. He climbed out gawking at the estate. A two-story home glistened white with Arendelle's colored banners. Cobblestone staircases grew out from the Hendriksen Estate's center. Over thirty rooms and many more windows lining the exterior, Klaus hadn't seen it in the view like this before. He was only five when he left and then it was like treasure kingdom. It was huge comparative to a five-year-old boy. The home had four pillars holding the second story where the family quarters were. He could spot his room as well as Marina's who grew along side the young lord since she had moved in with her mother, one of the great maids in the home.

Klaus helped the ladies out of the carriage. Anna jumped into his arms for extreme evidence that she knew exactly how to push his buttons. None would've believed that their beloved princess annoyed the Lord of Arendelle so much. His mother had gone ahead to the manor with the happy snowman in tail. As he helped out Elsa, she briefly missed the step. Elsa gasped. Klaus moved at quick motion that he caught the queen before impact.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

The queen opened her eyes. Looked into her childhood friend's eyes that was concerning on her and smiled small. She nodded, "Thanks, Klaus. I wouldn't ever use of heels and carriage steps."

Klaus smiled, "Good news, milady."

* * *

Klaus stood breathless as a hand wrapped his consciousness back. His redhead companion smiled. The trio walked to the entrance. The lord had opened the door for the ladies and received a peck on the cheek by the crazy princess. Klaus rolled his eyes as his love giggled at her sister's act. Elsa mouthed, _Sorry_. The icy blonde blushed when her lord winked to her. They walked into the home's foyer.

Klaus heard a strange noise. A barking dog?The young man looked horribly confused. He remembered when he was about three and had a huge dog as his proclaimed nanny. His human nanny was a pest but Georgiana was different. She was older than his father in dog years. She happily took care of her lovable toddler. It couldn't be her though. That summer before he and his father headed back to the castle, she had died peacefully in her sleep. The next morning, the worried child cried loudly that the steward, Klaus dubbed as Mr. Pickles, came into his bedroom worried. That afternoon, they buried her in a nice looking flowerbed and Klaus never looked back.

"You have a dog, Lady Katrina." Anna's eyes lightened.

"Yes, my dear." His mother agreed. "His name is Alfred."

Alfred? That name was very familiar. Wait did she get a dog to replace the void in her heart of him and his father. He recognized the name as his father's middle name. Alfred ran down the foyer with suds and water dropping everywhere. Klaus was surprised that the dog was light on his feet. His mother encouraged the sheepdog to run faster than before Klaus could see it. Alfred had tackled him to the floor with kisses. Everywhere on his charming face was covered a nice coat of fresh slobber. Klaus was laughing while the wild beast gave many kisses. He could hardly believe he missed this about having a dog. The sheepdog didn't stop until Klaus had forcefully pushed the hound off of him. If Master Klaus had to guess what age Alfred was, he would be on the train for three years old. He heard the ladies fighting little fits. Alfred was happy for guests. Klaus had pulled his collar before either of his good friends, that really hurt him a bit, could get some kisses from his mother's Romeo dog.

Then Klaus heard heels running. It had to be a person. He wasn't going to believe his mother would dress up her lets which to him would be a little over the top. Klaus got up from the floor and almost fell before someone placed their arms under his. He looked over his shoulder and saw Elsa caught him. He was sort of received she didn't really hate. He smiled silently thanking her. She smiled softly. Klaus got his balance back and getting knocked over by a giant sheepdog wasn't on his agenda. Alfred made friends instantly with Olaf. He was trying to figure out why there was a live snowman in his play land. The dog titled his head when Olaf laughed.

"Hey Klaus!" Olaf yelled.

"What, Olaf?"

"Can we keep him? Sven and him would get along great. Just wait until you meet him. He's a reindeer that acts like you."

Klaus drowned Olaf's voice. "Sorry, Olaf. I'm trying to think. "

The heels were increased speed. Someone ended at the top of the suitcase grinning ear to ear. Huffing and puffing, she was down-to-earth beautiful. A Romani blooded woman watched the Lord of Arendelle, as he was ghost. She smiled softly to Klaus. Klaus looked up and smiled like an idiot. Elsa frowned. He ran halfway up the stairs in meeting the woman in embrace. The woman had a medium complexion with a slender figure. Long wavy black hair presented in a low ponytail and her face was breathtaking made Elsa a bit uneasy about her relationship. She had thick eyebrows, ruby lips and flirty emerald eyes. She looked at Klaus as if he was a long-lost person that was very important to her. Only thing Elsa could think that she was something really important to the lord. Lady Katrina giggled at Klaus' expressions and had been watching Elsa's ever-changing mood.

"Marina!" Klaus exclaimed.

The two hugged longer than Elsa expected as if she was very important comparatively. The woman was very beautiful Elsa admitted to herself. She seen his love expressed with the same emotions with Anna. The young queen sighed a sound of relief. That was very close. Klaus let go and turned to the sisters. His smile, that was grim and worry once before, had now brightened the room around them more than the sun would have the county hills. Elsa smiled, _He's happy. That's always good_. Anna winked at her sister. Elsa blushed. The princess usually knew when she had hint (yes, a hint was all she was having) of jealousy for the women in Klaus' life. They do or don't have feelings for the Lord of Arendelle. She could pick out what little details off her face. She grinned as greeted Alfred after he casually wandered over to them.

"Anna, Elsa," he started. "This is Marina de la Álvarez, my friend and adoptive sister. Her mother worked here when we were younger. After her passing, we took Marina in as a part of the family."

Marina smiled the sisters, "Really good to finally meet you both. This guy doesn't bring lots of girls over if ya know what I mean."

"I like her, Klaus. Hi Marina." Anna laughed, "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and this is my sister, Queen Elsa. But you call us, Anna and Elsa."

The strawberry blonde hugged the Romani dressed in the soft purple dress with a light teal bodice. Marina's eyes popped before she relaxed and hugged the princess back.

"That was unexpected but what Klaus has told me about you, Anna. He wasn't lying about your openness."

Anna smiled at Klaus. Their gap between each other closed. The princess knowing look gave Klaus shuddered.

"Lord Klaus, have you been talking about us to your friend?" The redhead raised an overemphasized eyebrow. "Hmm. What you tell her about Elsa?"

"Ooh, I can answer that!" Marina giggled as she looped her arm with Klaus. Klaus frowned. "The crush. His love. The powers. Loving them so much. Where should I stop?" She put a hand on her cheek with an overemphasized sigh. Klaus frowned deeper and crossed his arms in defense from Anna and Marina's attacks.

"I am going to die with this visit." Klaus sighed defeated.

Elsa finally spoke. "It is very nice to meet you, Marina. We've hardly heard about you, but it's good that Klaus told you some about us."

"Oh Klaus, you naughty boy, I'm offended." Marina said dramatically.

Lady Katrina smiled, "Marina, I believed Klaus can only deal with so much embarrassment as I am his mother and know when it comes to it."

"Yes, Mother." Marina smiled. "Why not? I take Elsa and Anna to their rooms for the stay. Ladies, if you like to follow me, I'll take you to your rooms and tell more embarrassing stories our courageous Lord of Arendelle."

"Marina…" Klaus warned.

Marina kissed Klaus and winked. "Oh, sweet brother, I'm only playing."

Elsa and Anna followed Marina for the staircase to the guest rooms. The little snowman followed them as he wanted explore his new playground.

* * *

Leaving Lady Katrina and her son to solve their problems in the parlor. Lady Katrina had warned her son that he would have visitors coming over at his grandfather's instructions. That was more of the reason he hadn't talked most of the way. She understood what it was being in love and not being able to keep the happiness that comes. She smiled at him and took his arm as they walked their way to the parlor.

"Klaus, they are here right now." Lady Katrina said, "Fair warning that the twins are trying but it's your grandfather forcing them to come and unite the family."

His mother hated that word: _unite_ , as long as Klaus could remember. It was something his father didn't do because he married his mother instead of a Duchess or Lady for true love. It was a big object of his family. It had for a while now. His grandfather wants him either become the King of Arendelle or marry Klaus off to one of his many cousins especially Gwendolyn. He didn't much like her but he didn't really hate either. She wasn't Elsa. He loved Elsa so much that all others were like: _Hi I'm Klaus but I'm very in love with our Queen; so sorry._

It was because his grandfather had tried that before and didn't work out very well. Klaus had the better chance as he's been living among the sisters: Princess and Queen. The queen loved him as much as he loved her. It was true love something his grandfather hadn't for him quiet in sometime. Their steward was still residing in the manor and was escorting them to parlor where the evil twins he didn't miss were waiting. He took a deep breath.

"Lady Katrina and Master Klaus, the parlor is here." The aged steward announced. "I'll bring Queen Elsa, Princess Anna and Lady Marina down after they are finished with unpacking."

"Thank you, Geoffrey." His mother smiled, "Make sure that they have all they need. They are royalty after all."

Klaus laughed, "If they ask for chocolates, we'll have no chocolate for years."

Lady Katrina smiled. Her face was at peace with her son by her side. He shared so much his father's well traits as his humor, handsome features and those hazel eyes that she once fell in love with. Her light brown glistened of joy for their similarities. She kissed his cheek as he broke his laughter.

"Ready, mother?" He asked nervously.

"It'll be fine, Klaus Cyrus." She patted his cheek and stared at the eyes that were once happy hazel to the gloomy brown. His father's eyes had the same effect on his moods. "It is always to be hard. Please, love, it'll be fine."

"Ok." Klaus pushed forward.

The laughter of anything in the parlor that once was had gave him a good vibe anyways. The twins had sat across from each other on the couches sat in the room. The fireplace had crackled and ash ascended as both looked up. He was blown away once he saw his cousin's face. The once handsome face that duplicates his own as Audrick Rasmussen had the same looks: the dark brown hair, the angled chin, and the athletic slender built and natural tanned skin. The only difference was his green eyes and the scar that wasn't there before. The scar ran down his temple to his cheekbone. It was small but the light from fireplace made it look like a jagged scar.

"Oh Klaus. Welcome home." He stood and stretched his hand out. "It is good to see you again after these years."

Klaus took his hand and shook for a while. "Yes, it's been too long. I wasn't expecting this visit until well I don't know. How has Grandfather been?"

"Well his health has been going well but had decreased over years. He'll be giving one of us male heirs: his titles and estate in the coming years. I strongly encourage you, Klaus, to go visit him and shake his hands once more." Audrick warned and shed a tear.

Klaus didn't want to think about but his grandfather was in higher years and still kicking. His relationship with his grandson isn't the best as he is the son of the disappointing son and the second eldest of the grandsons. He hadn't thought of the man since he was little, as he hadn't good relationship to start. His grandfather had visited Arendelle Castle a few times during his life. It was mostly to meet with the King of Arendelle, Adgarr, who didn't give the old man the light of day to take his grandson off the premise. If King Adgarr had a son, he would've liked one like Klaus who had become very fond of him and his family. His grandfather didn't much like the king as well. Klaus had the idea that his grandfather wouldn't much like the queen that he had fell madly in love with as it was her father who didn't let the boy go because it would've hurt the girls way too much.

Then it was the countess; the very person that he was truly scared would've shot down any chance he had for a life with Elsa. Gwendolyn Rasmussen was the younger twin but the boss of the unit. The devilish countess herself dawned in a yellow gown that hugged her curves that Klaus couldn't have any care about. Her long light brown hair was nicely tucked into a bun at the base of her head. Those green eyes stared at him for as long as he had talked with Audrick. It was one quality that he hadn't gotten use to growing up as a head of a Household. Klaus really wished he hadn't charmed nearly every woman in his life with a simple smile. Those eyes had haunted his dreams a few times before. Only when he met Elsa had them stopped. Then sweet smile placed on her face was only a poly as she could be compared to a few princes from the Southern Isles. Gwendolyn wasn't only a pretty face but a cunning general of his grandfather's army if his dear family were an army. Klaus could only believe how horrible that would be. Klaus hadn't the faintest why both arrived when he was traveling for home.

"Hi Gwendolyn." Klaus wanted to choke on poison now.

"Hello dearest." She smiled. "It's been awhile. I've seen the Queen so breathtaking. So sad you'll have to give her up as Grandfather wants Audrick to marry her. Then I could marry you as we thought as children." She batted her eyes.

Klaus looked at his mother. This was new to her as well. Only if Grandfather could get the hint that Elsa wasn't his pawn as he had been believed. A woman shouldn't be one to rule a country as queen or otherwise. He once said as Klaus explained that he would be the one who marries the crowned princess. He was such a fool knowing his grandfather would've never listened to him or any of the Arendelle's royalty.

* * *

The parlor's door opened as Geoffrey walked in while holding the door for the queen, princess and Marina. They were giggling as their newfound friendship that will haunt Klaus forever. Only if he could have them not meet at all then he would be freed from the grasps of Anna and Marina. He had escaped the embarrassments now they were back. He frowned. Klaus knew it couldn't be good if the girls meet the "betrothed" countess. The lord had rotated his vision to the flames dancing carefree in the fireplace as they performance entered their climax. Audrick gave the lord worrisome expression as he knew so much as he did on his sister's explicit. Klaus was the one she wanted forever ago. His courage had impressed her in their childhood. He saved her after fall out of the huge tree on their grandfather's property. Their fate begun to be tied. Sir Sebastian and Klaus had tried to convince his grandfather that it wasn't the right decision but he, being the stubborn man, toned them out as Sebastian had lost the graces with his father long ago.

"Hey, Klaus." Anna smiled. "We'd learned so much about the manor and saw the baby Klaus in the hallway. Wasn't it adorable, Elsa?"

Elsa giggled, "The little Klaus was so small and adventurous as what he is now."

"Now girls," Lady Katrina interrupted, "Klaus might get more embarrassed if we talked about his little bum."

Klaus blushed, "Mother!"

All the women in the room laughed as Audrick looked towards Klaus deeply sorry about his pain that his mother was much like Lady Katrina in embarrassing him. Gwendolyn had looked over to the blushing lord and smiled as if she could do that him with simply words as the royals had led to it. Gwendolyn sharply coughed dramatically as she alerted her fellows in the parlor. Klaus sighed introduction time. He loved that time. The lord had absolutely despised it, but noble rules were that. He grew up knowing the princesses of Arendelle who never cared for their titles around friends but Gwendolyn loved hearing her titles. He rolled his eyes.

"Audrick, Gwendolyn," he stepped closer to the sisters. "This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister Princess Anna of Arendelle. You two have already met Lady Marina of Arendelle from previous visits."

Elsa looked at Klaus in disbelief as if he was going to pass out from restating their titles. His hazel eyes had darkened as he said them. This devious countess that was mentioned while the ride here had something on her prince charming. She was furious but she couldn't show that especially strangers. When Klaus was close enough to the queen, she grabbed his hand gently. She rolled her thumb on its backside. His shoulders were unknotted as he became more relaxed about introducing the duo in front of them. Then Olaf had walked into the parlor.

"Hi Olaf! I like warm hugs!" He exclaimed.

All laughed as Olaf helped chilled the room's tension. The countess and earl were deeply confused about a walking snowman in the parlor but that hadn't stopped Olaf to greet them. Klaus helped the snowman along so he wouldn't go as far as the table between the parlor's couches.

"This is Olaf." He smiled at snowman and given a smile back. "He is one of Elsa's creations she has made."

"Oh marvelous," Gwendolyn stated. "You can make snowmen come to life."

Anna was about to pounce on the countess before Klaus caught her. He was very glad that he was closer to her before all hell broke loose.

"Anna, this isn't a fight you should deal with,: Klaus whispered pleadingly. "Keep a cool head, right now."

She nodded before heading over to sit next her sister on the couch that Audrick had sat before. Klaus sighed as Elsa helped with the situation. Whatever the queen had told her sister calmed her down a bit more. One fire had gone.

"These are my cousins." He continued. "This is Earl Audrick Rasmussen," Audrick bowed his head, "and Countess Gwendolyn Rasmussen."

Anna bit her tongue when her sister spoke, "It's very nice to meet both of you. I'm sorry about my sister's behavior as she's very protective of Klaus."

Once Elsa said that, the countess smirked Anna's way. The dead fire had relit within that moment. Nothing had stopped anyone's heart in the room as Gwendolyn stood. Klaus was standing right by her. She tugged his collar towards her and stole a chaste kiss from him. His hazel eyes froze as he pushed her off of him. Elsa was speechless as she knew something was a miss.

"My dearest, did you forget to mention your betrothal to me to your friends?" Gwendolyn smiled innocently and batted her eyes at the lord of Arendelle.

Elsa hadn't any reason to believe the horrible timing kiss between her love and his "betrothed." What was she missing? _Hopefully it is only a mistake that he hadn't mentioned it to make her fell…_ Klaus couldn't be hiding this but how many times had he told her that he loved her. This had to be some mistake as the Lord of Arendelle was speechless in placing his fingers to his lips. His hazel almonds locked her icy blues. _I'm sorry_. They said. _I'm truly guilty about this._ Has his love for her been a lie from the very beginning? Or what was the countess playing at that her childhood friend wouldn't tell her? Anna was now furious and Klaus let her dish out whatever her anger had at him.

"What is the meaning for this, Klaus?" Anna yelled as she grabbed his vest.

Klaus said sadly, "Anna, I have no choice in this. I have to give her my love. We are meant to be."

Anna slapped him. "No, you are meant to be with Elsa. She IS your TRUE LOVE. Not this devious witch in a countess clothing."

"Anna." Klaus hadn't stopped her from slapping him again. Now his slapped cheek had become red as Anna's fury. "I've never wanted this happen but it has to."

"You could have anyone you want and that could've been my SISTER!" Anna yelled.

Elsa felt tears fall as he admits lies to her sister. She knew Anna could decipher what were lies and truths from the lord. Both felt betrayed even Marina and Olaf felt that pain. The snowman has always been the happiest in the group but now the snowman had a permanent frown on his expression. Marina glared at Klaus as if his truths were only harming his love ones. Anna let go and walked off. Elsa raced past the lord and met his eyes that had betrayal in them as the newcomers had done something to take all the happiness from them. Soon after Elsa had Anna deep in cries in her guest room and calm her down as she whispered she doesn't believe that Klaus has a choice in the matter. Once the countess kissed him, he had started acting like this total strange. It might've been what he heard what they didn't before arriving to the parlor. Elsa looked out in the countryside as this trip was a huge mistake and she shouldn't have come then Anna and her wouldn't be filled with heartbreak. After Anna had turned in early, Elsa had left for her guest room.

* * *

Klaus felt stupid as he stood there doing absolutely nothing to stop the countess. His best friend and sister figure hadn't a clue about his situation and screamed at him for being worst than dirt. She didn't say such a thing but he knew her words and saw the betrayal in those blue eyes mixed with that hint of summertime. He didn't need them both to cry but he does regret in not telling them exactly what was happenings. Only if they knew that he had to break her heart not because he wanted to but his grandfather had too much into his immediate family's fortune. His father's death dealt its toll as his grandfather came and almost took him away forever. He had stayed with his family for awhile before leaving for his home. All open arms there but it wasn't like the castle that he lived for so many years that he lost count. Then he couldn't bring himself up to go to the princess' room, but he had to give Elsa a reasonable explanation.

After the two left, Gwendolyn laughed and told them that royalty were so predictable. Not only does the queen hate him, but also the fiery princess has draggers for him. Marina had left to check on her family's guests. She never had returned, but Klaus couldn't blame her either. He had deserved if they would never talked to him again. He tried with Marina as she told him that once the countess out of her sight was only when she would consider to have him in her good graces. _Oh thank you, Marina_. She has been there all throughout his life as much as Elsa and Anna have. Klaus cursed. _I shouldn't even be able to say or think their names_. He frowned as he reached his destination even through he was rounding the manor several times. The lord of Arendelle had lifted his hand up and down many times before Marina came directly behind him.

"You need a bit of help from a love expert?" She smiled.

"Marina?" Klaus said stunned.

Marina laughed, "You know I know that it's not your doing and make your queen know that as well. I'll help but you have to get the heart of your beloved taken before that earl does."

"You're my hero." Klaus smiled.

"I know." She smirked, "I'll go help you with the princess too. Anna seems to very protective of you but she also seems that she would do the world for you. She might forgive you when she knows exactly what that damn, devious countess is doing."

"Thank you, Marina."

Then she was gone not before knocking on the wooden door. Klaus froze as his eyes met the queen's. Her beautiful blue eyes were bloodshot as the sea meeting the sunset. Her usually perfectly done icy blonde hair has disheveled down her shoulders. Klaus blushed. How can Elsa have this effect on the lord? _Oh, it's because you're MADLY in love with HER!_ His conscious wanted to remind him. _Ask to go in and apologize._

"May I come in?" Klaus smiled innocently.

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Come in."

Enough said as the door had slammed onto his face but she had all the right to be angry with him and his stupid "betrothed." He couldn't take himself to blame her for any of this. She had sat on one of the seats in the room that used to house one of the many staff on the estate. That had recently made into a guest room. He had sat across from the queen as she sipped another ounce of the liquor in her glass. How she found that in the room? Klaus rolled his eyes only one staff member was a walking drunk. The one of the older stewards at the manor was. He was beloved before he was drunken mess. He was very funny and little Klaus and Marina always enjoyed his war stories. Klaus stood and poured some for him.

"Elsa, you need some more?" Klaus asked.

Elsa looked at her glass and at him. Then took another sip. She didn't reply so he dropped it. Maybe the queen herself had a bit too much right then. She will face a bad hangover in the morning.

"What bring ya here, Klaus?" Elsa slurred. "After I don't know breaking my heart."

Klaus grinned as a drunken Elsa was a new side he hadn't ever saw during his numerous times seeing the queen drink. Her father didn't have her glass filled as much as he had Klaus'. Old King Adgarr had gotten him roaring drunk one night that Anna wouldn't hit case closed on it the next day when he was surviving a heavy hangover. He believed he remembered most of the next day but he didn't. Anna did though and wouldn't let him live it down. At least the then Princess Elsa was kind enough to come to his rescue from her preteen sister's teasing. Hush her out as she took care of her dear lord. He started muttering random things like why the sky was blue, his hatred of the sky for waking up his baby sister and how much he was in love with her. His dear princess had a book to amuse herself until he called her his lover and his forever love would be hers and only hers. That was what he learned the next day after Elsa didn't even meet his eyes in their tutoring session and Anna had told him after that about his drunken concession. He knew he tried to hide in the library but found the crowned princess once again. This is the long reason why the lord had never took Kind Adgarr's offer in any alcohol again.

"Elsa," Klaus started. "I wanted to talked what happened in the parlor."

Her icy glare came his way, "The kiss." She slurred the word as she downed in the rest of what was in her cup.

This was when he took her glass. She frowned and called him names.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea to find out that I'm betrothed to some devious countess."

Elsa's eyes grew as she had quickly gotten her speech back, "Have a good life, Master Klaus. I haven't the slightest clue why I fall in love with you but it wasn't for your handsome features. Maybe being superficial had blind you for seeing things right in front of you."

"Well I didn't lock myself away for 13 years. You had broken your only chance to truly be happy within these months. Look you're not special because you're the heir of the throne. Nor your powers. It's because you can't see what people want you to see like your sister's happiness and my love."

"Get out!" Elsa was angrier and shot a projectile of ice pass him missing only inches. "I never want to see ever again. When Anna and I leave, you can stay put because your invitation of living in the castle had been revoked!"

Klaus' anger had gotten the better of him. He should've gone to say sorry or some apologize. It was his fault anyways. Elsa didn't need to apologize as she provoked by him. Klaus looked back to the guest's room. He walked back to it. Sobbing stopped him from knocking their special knock. He sighed maybe not tonight. Elsa was crying again because of him and his stupidity. The lord of Arendelle had given his try but once tomorrow rolled around maybe his luck might change. As Klaus walked away, Marina and Anna had watched his walk of shame from the queen's room. The two grinned at each other. Anna had agreed to help Klaus but she wasn't so easy to forgiveness for the lord. She was willing to look past it while getting the dearest ones together like the stories in her childhood books read by her mother. Marina was challenged to get the Queen and Lord of Arendelle back before the royals headed back without a royalty pain in her side of a lord. Marina and Anna nodded and rushed away to have a nightly plan to fetch Olaf and make Olaf realized Klaus wasn't expecting what happened earlier in the parlor. Whatever they had planned needs to work for their dearest friends.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for listening about how great to be back to write more stories about Klaus and Elsa that will take all their power together to fix (and be tricked by our friends [Anna: Muwhahahahaahaha; Marina: *smirk* Wink-Wink! Anna and I are on the case]). Please review as always if you like it, hate it or how I could do better fine by me! The twins were both going to be wickedly evil but I felt only Gwen would be that since it is the story about how Elsa and Klaus' love shines!**

 **Crazywildchild OUT**


End file.
